


Three is better than one

by Yay_its_gaytrick (BlueRabbits)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Three petes, Vampire petes, kitten Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/Yay_its_gaytrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explaining the three Pete's is a long story in which i am not prepared to say.</p><p>But like long story short my group chat were like kitten patrick and daddy pete and i had recently posted a smut one shot with two Patricks and one pete and thought yeah, two Pete's and one patrick. </p><p>They were all for it then was like three Pete's and kitten patrick.</p><p>● ● ●</p><p>{Contains daddy kink and crossdressing}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Explaining the three Pete's is a long story in which i am not prepared to say. But like long story short my group chat were like kitten patrick and daddy pete and i had recently posted a smut one shot with two Patricks and one pete and thought yeah, two Pete's and one patrick. They were all for it then was like three Pete's and kitten patrick. I thought it was cute and like make up the back story of pete pissing off a witch who then cursed him or some other bullshit like that and by magic two other Pete's arrived from previous years. And because i like supernatural peterick i made the Pete's all vampires, and then gave then the names that are actually in Pete's real name; Pete, lewis and Kingston. (Noted above) Patrick is like this cute little innocent kitten that loves his three daddies and they love him. He shares the sane love for all three and never loves one more, he also never questioned the three daddies because that's all he's ever known. Life before patrick was pretty uneventful and they tried live normally but that didn't work, they have jobs and stuff and tried acting normal bit that didn't work until they foundvthe little kitteb neko, Patrick made them feel normal. So heres the story of kitten patrick and his three daddies. Its mpreg, crossdressing, supernatural and comes packed with a few surprised and cliffhangers. But seriously though, what was i thinking when the idea was made?


	2. Chapter 2

**(** **I'm** **calling them pete. Lewis and** **Kingston** **because** **I'll** **get confused)**

Patrick woke up to his daddies shuffling around and grabbing at his clothes in their sleep. He snuggled into one of their chests before sitting up so he was straddling his waist.

The little never questioned why there was three daddies. He always knew for their to be three of them and he always accepted it.

His ears perked up and he smiled brightly looking at all three of his daddies.

"Daddies!" He said in a hype and started bouncing on the bed.

The pete he was sitting on groaned and grabbed patricks waist.

"Fuck princess" he said opening his eyes to reveal the reddy brown patrick has come to love.

Patrick grinned at his daddies not aware of what he had done and rested his head on his chest. Pete's features softened as he looked at their little kitten and he stroked patricks soft ears.

"I'm hungry" Patrick said in a purr, nuzzling into his daddy's neck.

Pete let out a laugh and moved his hand to stroke patricks back,

"Let's go make breakfast then"

The little shuffled up further, nuzzling more into Pete's neck and nodded closing his eyes in pleasure.

He scrambled up off of petes lap and got off the bed. Standing there in an oversized shirt and knee length socks. His blonde hair ruffled and his ears perked up over the nest of bleached hair.

Pete smiled at their little kitten and looked at the other two, hitting them so they woke up and gushed when patrick giggled.

"What" Kingston groaned and Lewis just sat up.

"Can we make breakfast?" Patrick said twirling his fingers in his shirt and looking at his daddies with kitten eyes.

They all got up and smiled as their little skipped down the hall to their stairs. The petes followed behind and got Lewis and pete to make breakfast while Kingston was sat on the counter with patrick in his lap.

Their kitten was messing with his tail and attempting to tickle Kingston. None of the trio were ticklish but Kingston smiled at patrick so the kitten was happy, he started stroking patricks ears and the little shuffled further onto Kingstons lap and nuzzled his nose along his jaw.

Patricks weak spot was his ears being stroked. They were sensitive and the trio knew that all too well. They always stroked his ears to calm him down or if he's a good boy for them.

"Sit at the table then" Lewis said as he placed bacon on the four plates.

Kingston nodded and jumped down with patrick in his arms and set the little down on the table.

Lewis and pete entered the dining room and set the plates on the table and sat down themselves, all three of them digging in to the feast while patrick picked at his pancakes.

They knew patrick was picky when it came to eating. He has always been like that since he was younger. Poor thing.

A little back story on the kitten was that patrick was in an abusive home and ran away where he bumped into the three, quite literally and they took him in and cared for him. Later asking if they could be his daddies after finding out he was a little while buying clothes for him.

They all smiled at patrick as he crinkled his nose at the bacon but ate in anyway. He was too adorable for his own good. And they loved him for that.


	3. Chapter 3

After they had breakfast and waited for patrick to finish at least one pancake. The trio took patrick to their room so they could all get dressed.

Pete, lewis and Kingston were in their usual attire for work which was a button up shirt and fitted trousers; pete in black, lewis in Grey and Kingston in blue and all in white shirts, while they dressed patrick in a oversized black top and black thigh high stockings and a burgundy cardigan.

Also because the author didn't describe them heres what they look like; Kingston was the youngest of the three and had black hair styled upwards and a faint stubble; lewis had bleached blonde hair styled the same as Kingston's but he had a tamed beard the colour of his natural hair; pete was the oldest of the three and has bleached blonde hair that was longer and a faint stubble on his face.

And back to the story of them attempting to get patrick dressed as the little didn't like beinbin clothes and fought against lewis as he tried to put the stockings on him which ended in Kingston holding his legs while pete distracted the little.

Patrick pouted but allowed them to dress him. He started getting clingy after they all got dressed knowing that his daddies would be going to work soon. 

"Why do you have to go to work?" He asked lewis,

"Because the company won't run without us" he said kissing the little on the lips.

"Can i come?" He asked hopeful,

"No baby. You have to stay here" pete said kissing him followed by Kingston.

Patrick tried to give them the kitten eyes but they laughed and hugged the little and going to work.

The little huffed and flopped on the settee. He had like five hours to kill and nothing to do. He flipped the TV on and starting playing beauty and the beast. He started looking at the ceiling completely uninterested in the film then smiled.

Patrick got up and rushed towards the bedroom to grab blankets and pillows he had a great idea and his daddies would be happy. Especially after a hard day at work.

\---

The three got back and opened the door expecting to find patrick scrambling across the floor to greet them.

When the little wasn't in sight they thought something was up.

Walking to the living room they saw a tent made out of blankets that were pinned to the ceiling and walls and covering the settee and TV.

All three smiled and peeked in where there was a gap to see more blankets and pillows inside and Disney movies playing on the tv, and patrick was curled up in the mass amounts of blankets fast asleep.

They left the neko to sleep. Building a fort all day must have tired the little out.

Pete ordered a pizza and they all got into more comfortable clothing, crawling into the patrick-made tent and cuddling with the sleeping neko.

When patrick finally woke up he noticed he was resting on something solid and that there were hands stroking his back.

DADDIES WERE BACK!

In a quick haste patrick sat up and looked at his daddies who smiled at him.

"I made a fort for you" he said with a faint blush on his face.

Lewis; who he was sitting on, smiled at him and brushed the blonde locks from his face.

"Thank you baby boy"

Patrick flushed a brighter shade of red and hid in his daddies face. They all chuckled at the little. Then there was a knock at the door, Kingston huffed in annoyance and got up to see whose there.

After a while he popped his head back in a smiled.

"Pizzas here"


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they finished their pizza the trio ran a bubble bath for patrick and managed to coax the little into getting into the water. Kittens don't really like water bit they gave patrick a little rubber duck and the little was all smiling and playing with the bubbles.

Meanwhile, the three men got to work on cleaning the living room up and taking down the fort. Then Kingston broke the silence.

"Brendon called me earlier. He said that they're back"

The other two stopped and stared at Kingston with wide eyes. They knew who they were; Gerard and Mikey way. Those two have been completely against the three since the beginning, after all they were the reason that the brothers were vampires. And they sworn revenge on the trio.

And who better to go after than their beloved little kitten.

"Keep a close eye on patrick" pete told Kingston who nodded and walked to the bathroom.

"What are we going to do?" Lewis asked the oldest of the three.

"Nothing. But make sure patrick is safe, which means we have to take turns in keeping an eye on him"

Lewis nodded and they carries on folding up sheets and storing them in the cupboard. Smiling brightly when patrick emerged out the bathroom looking betrayed with wet cat ears and a towel wrapped around him. Kingston walked out behind him with a soaked tshirt and wrapping another towel around Patrick's shaking figure.

"Lets get you dressed" he said and guided the little into their bedroom. Lewis and pete going downstairs to make a round of hot chocolate.

\---

The rest of the week turned out to be alright. They told work that patrick was ill and they had to take it in turns to look after the little. Patrick was over the moon when they told him that they would take it in turns to stay home with him because his daddies are staying home and they can colour and watch Disney and cuddles!

By Sunday patrick was acting strange and started building another fort. But in the bedroom, he also strictly told his daddies not to take it down and they noticed the fuzzy carpet that patrick liked had disappeared from the living room, bit they didn't push it by asking their kitten and just left him to it.

By the end of the month patrick barely said proper words and purred every time the Pete's touched him. He became more sensitive and clung to the three at any given chance he got.

It wasn't until they lookes at the calendar on the fridge did they realise what was going on.

How could they be so stupid to not realise that Patrick's mating season was the Next month and they weren't prepared.

They couldn't go out now to get things because patrick was clingy and getting to the point that he would start crying when they left the house because he was getting to that sensitivity and it broke the trios hearts when their little kitten was sad and started crying.

"Are we all ok with this?" Lewis asked the other two as patrick starting nuzzling his head into his neck and purring loudly.

"It was bound to happen. Patrick really wanted his own kittens" Kingston said, watching as patrick was crawling in to lewis' lap and stradling him.

Patrick had completely stopped talking and started acting off of instincts. They found it cute but when you find the little sitting on top of the fridge looking like he's ready to pounce at you it starts getting unreal and they really wanted him to go in to heat already.

Pete got up and headed to the kitchen with his glass in his hands and patrick watched him leave. The neko started whimpering and fell off of Lewis' lap to scramble after him.

The two shared a look but smiled when they heard pete curse loudly and tried to stiffle a laugh. They then heard a loud moan and a purr then watched as pete came walking in with patrick in his arms and legs wrapped around his waist.

"Im going to go sort patrick out" he said with a blush on his cheeks as Patrick started licking his chin and patting his blonde hair. 

The two nodded and pete retreated to their shared room. Throwing patrick on the bed and crawling on top of him.

Patrick purred and wrapped legs around Petes waist and pulled him closer. Pete responding by biting his neck and running his hand down the littles thigh, moving his night shirt up his legs.

"Daddy!" Patrick yelped when he felt Pete's bulge against his ass.

"Is kitten talking now?" He whispered.

Patrick let out a moan and moves his hips against Pete's. He groaned and grinded against patrick, licking at his neck and feeling tempted to bite down. The little started pawing at Pete's clothes and he knew what his little kitten wanted so he removed his tee and then pulled Patrick's night shirt up, kissing the nekos little Pudge of a stomach as he removes it. He couldn't wait for his tummy to be full off the trios baby.

Patrick lay back panting as pete sat up and looked at his beautiful little kitten spread out and needy in only a pair of pretty pink panties.

"Please daddy" he whimpered and pulled page closer.

The caregiver kissed the little roughly and slid his sweatpants down and his boxers following. His dick sprung free and he removed Patrick's panties.

The neko moaned and starting moving his hips against pete again, who groaned and latches his teeth onto the littles neck. Patrick screamed in pleasure and pete could feel how wet he was. He could easily slip in.

He teased Patrick's hole with the tip of his dick and patrick tried bucking his hips so pete could slip in. Pete held his hips and slowly but surely inched in and watched as Patrick's face contorted to pleasure as he sank in to the hilt.

Patrick bucked his hips in need of friction and a release, Pete pulled out and the little whined. Patrick smirked and rammed back into patrick.

The little screamed in pleasure and dug his nails into Pete's back, he kept a fast pace and pounded into the little enjoying the sweet sounds and moans coming from his sweet little mouth.

"Daddy please!" He whimpered as pete kept pounding into his little body and Pete knew what he wanted.

He sank his fangs into Patrick's neck again and fang fucked him. The stimulation of Patrick actually getting fucked and Pete's fangs in his neck was enough to make the little come hard.

And as if bit was possible he got even tighter around pete and he groaned low in his throat. Leaving bites and bruises all over his arms as he came deep in the neko and pulled out. Panting hard as he fell on the bed next to patrick.

He hears the door creak open and saw lewis and kingston standing there. He smiled at the two and looked at patrick.

"You two should double penetrate him" he said.

(Adding extra smut for you but its from my smut book)

Kingston smirked as he quickly stripped himself of his clothes and got on top of Patrick and slipped in with ease and patrick let out about gasp of being filled again. Lewis took his own clothes off as well and stroked his dick a few times.

Lewis knelt on the bed and kingston turned so he and patrick were on their sides and lewis lay down behind patrick and positioned his dick at Patrick's entrance where kingston was already balls deep in him.

Pete watched as lewis pushed his dick into patrick and they both stretched him wide and started pounding into him at a fast pace showing no mercy and beating the shit out of the littles prostate.

Patrick let out a scream of pleasure at them both hitting his prostate one after another,

"Harder daddies" he screamed and they went faster hitting it more forcefully.

Pete started rubbing his hand down his length as he watched kingston and lewis pound into their little princess.

Patrick felt so full and it was so good. Tears streaked down his cheeks and he came for a second time and blacked out, when he came back he felt them both Coming deep inside him and they pulled out. 

All three cleaned themselves up and patrick. The little was laying boneless on the bed with the come of all three of them leaking out of him. He had no idea what was going on and just let them lift him up and cover him in blankets.

"Thank you daddies" he said sleepily and snuggled into petes chest as the other two curled up beside them.

They got as much sleep as they could before Patrick was up again and begging for more sex. They couldn't wait for another kitten to be running around after this. The three smiles in their sleep with images of their little kitten with child, theh couldnt wait to watch Patrick swell up with baby.


	5. Chapter 5

After two days and patrick constantly begging for sex was up they expected him to start nesting and sleep alot but that wasn't the case.

Instead, as soon as patrick went back into his little headspace he was acting the way he usually does. Hell he even sent them all a photo of him in pretty pink panties and stocking which ended up with them all fucking him.

They felt pride the next day when Patrick was limping around the place with a wide range of bites marks littering his body. They loved looking at what they'd done to him.

But the kittens birthday was the next day and they were planning on treating him right because of how much he's been a good boy.

The trio cuddled up to him while they watched big hero six; Patrick's favourite film. The little was a bit jumpy and his ears were perked up in excitement. His tails was also wagging around but he hid it under his night shirt when Kingston started messing with it.

Then they all showered, patrick with lewis, then went to bed. Patrick in the middle cuddled up to all three. He was buzzed for his birthday tomorrow. The three caregivers woke up early and went to go decorate, careful of not waking up the little as he slept peacefully drowned in the blankets.

And when patrick finally did wake up he noticed the coldness and lack of daddies in his bed. His ears went flat and he donned a sad look on his face bit heard shuffling downstairs and one of his daddies cursing.

Patrick quickly got dressed in a soft pink cotton dress and thigh high stockings with paw prints on the bottom. Patrick smiled at himself in the mirror and grabbed an oversized white cardigan and ran downstairs.

He saw his daddies gathered around the kitchen island and smiled brightly.

"Daddies!" He chirped

They all turned around and smiled brightly at patrick wrapping arms around the little and kissing him one at a time. Then then pulled him forward towards the island where four gifts sat on the table as well as a cake covered in orange frosting; because Patrick's favourite colour is orange.

"Thank you daddies!" He said and quickly unwrapped the first present. It was a new link dress and Patrick squealed when he saw it.

He opened the next one that contained two new pastel cardigans and Patrick buried his nose in them and smiled. The third was a baby blue skirt and a baby pink jumper that patrick loved. He hugged all his daddies and thanked them before lewis placed the fourth gift in front of him.

I was a plain black box with a ribbon wrapped around it,

Eager to open it he carefully took off the pink silky ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a black collar with pink lace around it and a small bell attached to the front. Patrick let out a noise and took it out of the box and handing it to Kingston so he could put it on.

"I love it daddies. Its pretty" Patrick beamed

Their faces lit up with pride with their little lottwn wearing the collar. Pete stroked Patrick's ears then they all went into the dining room to have breakfast.

"Do you want to go to the zoo today baby boy?" Lewis asked

Patrick nodded and his face lit up with a smile. He loved going to the zoo with all the animals! His ears perked up and he quickly ate the slice of French toast and ran upstairs to put on his brown boots.

The three laughed at patrick and cleaned up. Putting their own shoes on while kingston went to their room to help Patrick tie up his shoe laces.

They came parading down the stairs with smiles on their faces and a fresh Hickey on Patrick's neck. Pete and lewis smiled and wrapped a coat around Patrick's small frame and placing a beanie on his head, kissing his little button nose when he scrunched it up.

Lewis linked hands with patrick as they walked to the car and sat in the back with him while pete drove. The littles tail wagging from underneath the coat he was wearing. Lewis chuckled at patrick as he watched the trees go past in amusement.

The little kitten was jumping up and down when they got their, the three cooed at him as he ran ahead happy to be here.

"Not too far ahead patrick" kingston yelled but Patrick didn't hear and kept running.

Lewis ran in front to get patrick and held Patrick's hand as they waited for the other two.

"Don't run off! You have to stay with us!" Kingston scolded.

Patrick pouted at being told not to run off and nodded feeling guilty for being bad.

They noticed patrick looking sad and guilt and kissed him, telling him that he's not in trouble that just want him safe.

"Don't go running off baby boy. If we can't see you we cant protect you" pete said kissing the littles pout,

"Will you be good for daddies?" He asked.

Patrick nodded and smiled wide,

"Ill be good for daddies",

"Be a good boy then. We will give you a treat after"

Patrick nodded and looked a little happier as they sat in the cafe and waited for pete to come back with their tickets.

One could only hope the author wasn't planning to be cruel.


	6. Chapter 6

They had a blast at the zoo. Patrick loved seeing all the animals and thanked his daddies at every given moment. They even bought the little an ice cream cone.

"Daddy!" He yelled when kingston smushed the ice cream against his cheek.

The other two laughed while patrick was blushing furiously at Kingston licking the ice cream off. He cooed at the littles red face and intertwined their fingers together and followed the other two to the next animal exibit.

"Look baby boy its you!" Lewis called out, pointing at the penguins.

Patrick giggles cutely and lewis kisses his cheek. He wrapped an arm around the little and pulled him close as they walked towards the penguins with lewis and Kingston holding each of his hands. And somewhere in that pete had taken the ice cream out of Patrick's hand and finished it off.

They cooed at the penguins and teased patrick. Kissing his little button nose and making him flush. After watching the penguins swim around for a bit they decided to go to the next exibit which is when it all went down.

Patrick stood frozen when he was hit with a huge burst of pain and gasped. Pete heard him gasp in pain and turned around to look at him. Patrick visibly paled and Pete watched as his be yes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back.

The three rushed towards their little and tried to wake him up. Lewis called an ambulance, and kingston placed his jacket underneath Patrick's head. People crowdes around and some tried helping the three with trying to wake patrick up.

"Daddy" he gasped, grabbing Kingston's sleeve and trying to open his eyes.

"Just relax baby. You'll be fine" he soothed.

His head lolled to the side and he whimpered loudly. The paramedics came rushing towards them with a gurney and everyone moved to let them pass.

They checked over patrick seeing if his vitals were all in check and if he had concussion. When they finished looking over the neko they lifted him on to the gurney and turned to the three men standing the looking at their kitten on the gurney.

"Is anyone riding with us?" They asked,

"Kingston" pete said and lewis nodded,

"We will catch up with you" lewis told him.

Kingston nodded and followed the paramedics as they wheeled patrick away to the back of the ambulance and straight to hospital. 

Pete and lewis shared a look before rushing to their car to get to the hospital.

\---

As soon as they got there they rushed in and went straight past reception-to the protest of the woman currently situated there-and found kingston walking around and making a moat in the ground with his frantic walking.

"Kingston!" Pete yelled which caught the attention of the youngest out of the trio.

Kingston had tears in his eyes and the two feared the worst.

"Whats going on?" He asked him.

"I don't know. They wont tell me" he replied in a mumble. Looking sadly at the ground.

They then sat around and waited. And waited, for a doctor to walk to them and tell them that their little kitten is alright.

A few hours passed and a doctor finally came walking to them. They all stood up and looked at the doctor, and judging by his face patrick was alright.

"He's fine" he said when he approached them and relief filled their faces.

"He's very panicked and wants to see you but i must tell you.." He started and the three nodded,

"..he's very sensitive and fragile. He kept crying for all of you when we were taking test and i need to tell you all something all together"

They nodded again and the doctor offered a smile and lead them in to Patrick's room. The little immediately cried out for them and they embraced the little in a hug and kisses his face alot.

The doctor coughed to get their attention and they all looked at him, he was holding a clipboard and donned a happy expression.

"Now there's nothing wrong with patrick and we haven't found anything strange" he started.

"However, i did do a certain test a few times over to see if its accurate and well im glad to say your expecting. Congratulations" he smiled and handed a piece of paper to lewis; confirming that patrick is in fact pregnant"

"Baby boy" he gasped and pulled patrick in for a hug.

The neko looked scared but after they all said how proud they were of him and gave him loads of kisses he smiled and blushed, covering his face with a jumper covered hand.

"Would you like an ultrasound?" The doctor asked them.

Patrick nodded quickly and the doctor left to get the machine.  
The little was buzzed and happy that his daddies were proud of him.


	7. Chapter 7

They took patrick home after being released from hospital with a congratulations and a strawberry flavoured lollipop. 

The little was bouncing in joy and kept rubbing his tummy, expecting to feel the baby.

The three men awed at how well their little kitten was adapting to the parent role. He kept a firm hand on his pudgy stomach and smiled brightly.

Pete, lewis and kingston were happy that their little kitten was safe and not hurt. 

They nearly had a heart attack when he collapsed but the doctor said it was the shock and his body sending out a distress signal saying he needs to nest.

But he didn't nest when they got back. The neko just collapsed on the settee and cuddled into one of his daddies side and fell asleep with soft breaths fanning their jaw.

They were proud of their little kitten and couldn't wait for there to be a new addition.

\---

Gerard smiled when he heard the news that Patrick was expecting. 

His good friend ray worked at the hospital patrick was sent to and overheard them talking about the trios beloved little neko was pregnant.

He had a great plan to hurt the three and it was killing two birds with one stone. They would be devistated and it would kill them to see their precious little harmed.

"So how you going to do it" Mikey asked, sitting on the desk chewing gum.

"If patrick dies so does the baby" he said looking at his younger brother with red eyes filled with hatred towards the three.

"So your going to kill him?"

"Yes" he grinned evilly,

"He didn't really do anything and he certainly doesn't know what they did, why kill him?" Mikey questioned his older brother.

"Why are you questioning me. You hate them just as much!"

Its true that both brothers hated the trio. After what they did the way brothers could never forgive them. 

They had been plotting for months for a way to get their revenge on them, and now the most valuable thing they have is currently incubating their unborn child well. His value just went up.

"Kidnap him or something. Force him to miscarry. Hell, get a fucking witch to hex him. Make him suffer so they know what they did" Mikey grinned with his brother. 

"Great idea!" Gerard praised and walked out the office,

Mikey watched him leave and gave the ground a worried look. He loved the three and didn't want them to be hurt.

He gave the three and Patrick some more time but even he couldn't help them. With Gerard's subborness and determination he couldn't keep Patrick alive for long.

He ran to his room and phoned a mutual friend.

"Joe"


	8. Chapter 8

Gerard made his way to the cottage in the woods. He was going to go with mikeys plan and hex patrick. Hopefully they can use a dark object to make him miscarry.

"BRENDON! GET YOUR FAIRY ASS OUT HERE AND LET ME IN!" He shouted when he found the cottage and heard a loud shreik,

"Call me before you come knocking Gerard you fucking scared me" brendon said opening the door with a hand on his chest.

The vampire had to stiffle a laugh but with brendkns unimpressed face he shut up instantly,

"What do you want?" He asked sternly.

"I need you to hex a dark object" Gerard said holding out a old fashioned needle that rusted over,

"Why?" He asked suspiciously and looked the object over.

"Don't nose and just do the spell" his eyes flashed red and brendon shrugged,

"Come in" he said and took the item out of Gerard's hand and walked to his alchemy room.

He placed the item on the table and went to his shelves to grab some things and a book. Brendon sprinkled herbs over the object and spoke Latin words of a hex.

As soon as he was done Gerard snatched it off the table and Brendon looked at him.

"Why are you like this?" He sighed.

"Franks dead because of them and i want to hurt them the way they hurt me"

Brendon looked at Gerard with sadness in his brown eyes,

"Come in mikey" he said,

Gerard looked to where Mikey walked in and smiled at his brother,

"Link me to Patrick" he told Brendon,

"Why?" Gerard asked.

"How you going to hex him?" He asked gerard,

The elder way made a noise and nodded at Brendon.

"Do it" he told the witch.

Brendon made a noise of protest but he looked at Mikey and nodded waving his hand in front of the younger way and saying the Latin words. Mikey felt the link and smiled. As did gerard.

Mikey held his arm out to gerard and he held his arm and jabbed the needle in to his arm. He let out a yelp but the pain vanished when Gerard pulled out the needle.

"Now only time will tell" gerard smirked and walked out.

"Tell them to come to me" Brendon said, and mikey looked at him,

"I know your against what gerard is doing. Bring them to me before the hex gets stronger"

"How?" Mikey looked astonished,

"I can see it in your eyes, you don't want to hurt them. Your thoughts are also loud" brendon said,

"Go get them" he said and Mikey nodded, running out to find the three and Patrick.


	9. Chapter 9

Patrick gasped as a sharp pain entered his arm and spread through his body. He felt the baby kick harshly against his tummy and he held his stomach in support as he felt faint all of a sudden.

He looked at his arm where the pain came from and saw a bruise form and veins sprout out like branches. He screamed and his legs felt weak.

"DADDIES!" He cried out as his legs gave out under him.

The three heard patricks yell for them and a thud. Worry shook their bodies as they ran to the bathroom to find their little on the floor clutching his stomach.

Whimpers left his lips with each ounce of pain that racked through his body. He was sweating like crazy and tears streamed down his face.

"Baby!" Lewis yelled and rushed towards him. He cradled Patrick in his arms while lewis got a wet cloth to his head and Pete was trying to calm Patrick down.

"Its too early for the baby to come" lewis said and pete nodded.

"Guys look" Kingston said holding up Patrick's arm.

The two looked and saw a massive bruise, almost like a burn with veins sprouting out from it going up Patrick's arm. The little whimpered weakly and pulled his arm towards him.

"They hexed him" pete said, his eyes flashing red.

The other two eyes flashed red and anger grew. Patrick cried out and arched his back against lewis, more tears falling from his baby blue eyes.

"What do we do?" Kingston asked,

Let me in, they all heard the familiar voice of mikey way say in their heads.

Pete growled but knew he could help patrick,

"Come in mikey" he gritted through his teeth.

In a flash the youngest way appeared and the three got protective and growled. Eyes turning red.

"I know whats wrong, it was gerard he hexed patrick. I got the other end of the hex" he said showing the burn mark on the same arm but healing, unlike Patrick's. 

They looked at Mikey with anger in their eyes and growled at him. Patrick catching their attention by screaming in pain as the baby kicked harder against him and pushing down.

"Its worse than I thought" mikey muttered catching their attention again,

"Let me take him to Brendon" he said,

"Why should we trust you" lewis spat out.

"Im linked to him, im feeling his pain. Please, before its too late" he pleaded, honesty in his eyes.

Pete looked at him and nodded moving out the way.

"We follow behind" he said and mikey nodded, moving forward to pick patrick up briday style.

Patrick cries out at the movement and clutched his stomach, ears completely flat against his head. The tears came out more and his eyes were closed in pain. Mikey needed to get to Brendon before it was too late.

"Follow behind" was all he said to the three as he flashed off with patrick in his arms.

The three followed behind to brendons cottage in hopes of their little surviving and the unborn baby to be safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Brendon heard four sets of feet running towards his cottage as well as the whimpering of who he could only asune was patrick. He knew Mikey would return with the neko and his three vampires so he prepared for the spell to unbind both Patrick and Mikey.

The vampire came running in with the whimpering little and brendons eyes widened. 

It was worse than he thought.

"Quickly on the table" he said to mikey and helped him put Patrick on the table.

"He's heating up" mikey said,

"Let the other three in. Ill handle patrick" he said and mikey nodded flashing away.

Brendon placed a cold cloth on Patrick's head and the neko cried out at the slightest touch triggering the pain he was in.

Brendon placed a cold hand on Patrick's stomach and felt then child kick mercilessly against patrick in an attempt to fight back, patrick was rejecting the baby which was causing the pain.

"Mikey!" He shouted.

The vampire arrived in a flash followed by the other three who had worries yet angry expressions on their faces, but who would blame them. It was mikey and brendon who set the spell and now they are fixing it.

"Take him to the pool. He needs to cool off, we can do the spell there"

He nodded, picking up patrick bridal style and followed brendon to the pool where the witch walked in the icy cold water and motioned for mikey to follow into the water and submerging the nekos lower half.

Brendon placed a hand on Patrick's forehead and the little cried out. Arching his back and kicking at the water, his eyes were clenched shut and tears fell.

Pete, lewis and Kingston watched the three with tear stained eyes as Brendon tried disconnecting mikey and Patrick while Mikey was trying to keep their kitten calm and cool his temperature,

"in infantem faciem" Brendon chanted and placed a hand on Patrick's bump, the neko cried out more and kicking the water.

He couldn't understand what Brendon was saying or doing but he wanted his daddies and he wanted his baby to be safe.

Brendon repeated the words and the pain got less and less until it was dull. He was gasping but still connected to Mikey and Brendon was reversing the spell and disconnecting them from each other.

"ad converterent alica" brendon said and then it all stopped.

Mikey felt himself loose connection to patrick and all the pain the neko was feeling stopped.

Patrick was panting and gasping and his chest was heaving up and down. Was it over? Mikey helped him stand on two feet in the pool and then guided him to the steps and towards the trio standing there with worried expressions.

The little was still shaky on his legs but his eyes filled with tears of joy as he collapsed into Kingston's arms.

"Thank you" pete said to brendon and mikey, smiling in a thanks towards them.

"Gerard's going to extreme measures to hurt you guys. And Patrick's his main target" mikey explained

Brendon walked towards them and smiled.

"I hate hurting people"

They all started discussing what Gerard had planned and how to stop him. Meanwhile, in the surrounding trees gerard himself was watching and smiling to himself. So mikey was going to betray him then? 

"So that's how its going to be" he said then walked away.

Time for phase two.


	11. Chapter 11

Patrick was fast asleep in Kingston's arms. It had been a well deserved rest considering he was hexed and another spell had to be casted in order to reverse the hex.

Kingston had his arms wrapped around the little. Protecting both him and the baby, none of then were going to take any chances when it came to patrick for now on.

"I've put the block on him. No one else should be able to use magic on him" brendon said walking into the room.

"Thank you" Kingston said and kissed the nekos soft strawberry blonde hair.

"Why are you helping us?" Pete asked in the direction of both brendon and mikey,

"I don't like what gerard is planning. Patrick has done nothing yet he wants him to suffer. He blames you three for franks death" mikey said, leaning back against the wall and flicking his eyes to Brendon.

"I don't see why i should be against you all. You have not wronged me" the witch simply said and offered them all a smile.

"What does gerard have planned?" Lewis asked the younger way,

Mikey shrugged, "I don't know anymore. He was planning on killing Patrick but word is probably out that patrick has been saved. I cant go back now"

"You can stay here mikey" Brendon offered, and mikey gave his thanks.

Pete, lewis and Kingston smiled at mikey and Brendon before standing up,

"We should go" pete said,

Brendon nodded and offered warm hugs, "you're welcome to come back any time". Pete and lewis accepted the hugs while kingston was carrying a sleeping patrick in his arms.

The witch casted a cloaking spell so they were able to get home safely without harm and watched them flash off.

"Gerard's going to go after me" mikey said,

"You're safe as long as your here" brendon replied and closed the door (of course).

\---

Gerard was pissed. Well beyond pissed. His own brother betrayed him, he knew the younger way had a soft spot for the trio and their littke pet, but he didn't think to the extent of betraying his own brother.

"So what you going to do about it?" Rsy asked a seething gerard.

"Take him down and go after the fuck toy myself. Should never have trusted him" Gerard was pacing the room, fists clenched. Ray watched him from the door going back and fourth and letting out growls.

"Ray!" He shouted,

"Right here" he replied, wincing at Gerard's tone.

"Get Williams. I have a job for her" he smirked, eyes changing to red.

Ray nodded and dissapeared in a flash.

Phase two a go.


	12. Chapter 12

Hayley Williams was pushed into the room where gerard was sitting at the desk and smiling at her.

"Watch it pube head" she growled at ray and her eyes flashed red,

Ray ignored her and dragged her to gerard,

"What do you want firetruck?" She groaned when she saw gerard sitting there.

"My brother had betrayed us and i want him gone. He can sabotage my plans and i can't have that" he said,

Hayley huffed and brushed her orange hair out of her face,

"It'll cost ya, baby teeth" she said,

Gerard nodded and leant in.

"I want out of these chains" she said holding up her hands to show the chains attached to her wrists. Gerard nodded and signaled for ray to unlock the chains.

He complied and Hayley rubbed her wrists when she was free.

"Are you clear on your instructions?" He asked her,

"Yeah. Get rid of mikey mouse so you can fuck shit up*

Gerard nodded and hummed in satisfaction waving a hand for hayley to go.

"Don't dissapoint me" he said and she flashed off.

\---

Hayley found herself sitting on a tree over looking brendons little witchy cottage. She was waiting for mikey to come out. 

Her enhanced hearing let her listen to the coversation they both were having and knew mikeg would walk out any minute to get some wood. Not that kind you perverts!

Her red eyes scanned over the house and she smirked when she saw the younger way walk out and into the forest.

She hopped onto the ground and followed mikey stealthily, she gripped the stake tightly in her hand and stayed close behind.

"Im guessing my brother sent you" mikeh said after a while. He stopped at a clearing and Hayley strayed in the trees watching mikey intensely.

"So your here to get rid of me?" He turned around facing hayley but she was well hidden in the trees.

"Its a strict order" she finally says,

"She speaks!" He exclaimed. He heard her grown from in the trees.

"Ill let you" he said and splayed his arms beside him.

Hayley's eyes widened as she looked at Mikey. Was he giving up? She gripped the stake firmly in her hand and locked her gaze on mikey. And with one snap of a twig she charged at him, stake in front of her.

\---

Brendon sat down on shock. He felt it. And fuck did it hurt. 

He placed his hand over his chest in that place and sighed. They have limited protection, Gerard has gone too far and he will get what he wants in the end.

The witch walked into his alchemy room and grabbed a few herbs and mixes then made a turn towards the basement. 

He knew how to stop gerard, that is if he could be stopped. Brendon flicked the light on and looked at the body bag. He placed the herbs and mixes on the table and looked at the page resting on the body bag.

"ut et resurgere a mortuis" he chanted mixing the herbs together.

He unzipped the body bag and sighed, dipping his finger into the mix and putting droplets onto the persons head.

"Time for you to return frank"


	13. Chapter 13

When Hayley didn't return nor say if Mikey was gone or not gerard got worried. He started pacing around his office until ray caught him off guard.

"What are you going to do?" He asked him,

"Im going to finish what i started. Im going to get them where it hurts"

Gerard's eyes flashed red and he made his way out the room to where he knows they will be.

And this time he will not fail.

\---

Patrick rested his hand on his bump and sighed softly. The baby had been kicking like crazy and it hurt quite a bit. He was a few months away from giving birth so he was cooped up in his fort. The three men had been forced to work with an issue and made Brendon put a spell over the house.

The neko nuzzled himself into the mass amounts of pillows and blankets and sighed in content. He was cozy and comfy but he wanted his daddies here.

He pushed his oversized jumper over his legs and rolled over. The baby was making him uncomfortable and he needed to do something. Standing up on shaky legs patrick placed a hand under his bump and walked to the kitchen, tail wagging behind him and ears perked up.

The tail and ears had always been a question and they all wondered if the baby would get the neko features like patrick. They didn't mind if the baby didn't but it would be adorable.

But because the author was planning something for patrick, as soon as he got to the kitchen and flicked the light on he saw a figure in the corner,

"Daddy?" Patrick asked,

"Not quite but i could be"

Patrick's eyes widened when he caught sight of red hair and recognised gerard. He was told about him and how he was a bad man. Patrick's ears went flat and his tail stopped wagging and hung low.

"What do you want?" He asked with a shaky voice,

"What i want is to finish what i started" he said and looked at patrick with blazing red eyes.

The little was scared and he wanted his daddies. Or brendon. He didn't want to be here with gerard he wanted to run away. He covered his stomach with his arms and backed away, Gerard laughed at him.

"You really think you can protect yourself?" He asked the neko stepping forward towards him.

Patrick was shaking and started whimpering, he really wanted his daddies. But the author was being a bitch.

"Your a pretty little pet. Might keep you for myself if you survive"

Patrick gave gerard a confused look but felt an unbearable pain at the side of his neck where Gerard advanced on him and sank his fangs into the nekos neck.

He let out a loud scream of pain and as fast as the pain came, it went and patrick collapsed on the floor.

"Now. Lets play a waiting game" gerard said and wipes his mouth stained with Patrick's blood.

The neko watched gerard lean against the wall and he moves his arms weakly to cover his bump. Gerard laughed at him again.

"I've won. No point in trying to protect the parasite"

Patrick whimpered loudly and felt more blood gush put of the wound in his neck. He heard the do or slam shut and the call of his name, gerards blood stained smile widened,

"Let the games begin"


	14. Chapter 14

"Patrick!"

All three ran towards the little sprawled out on the floor with a puddle of blood by his head. They felt their hearts in their throats and checked to see if he was still breathing.

A faint pulse.

Kingston was quick to heal him and pete was ready to call an ambulance until a dark chuckle caught them off guard.

They all looked to see gerard there with a huge grin on his bloodstained mouth that could only be Patrick's blood. The trio growled and stood over the neko.

"No point. He's dying" gerard said and jumped down from the counter,

"He was delicious" he licked his lips,

They growled at Gerard and lewis charged at him but he was pushed away before he could do anything, kingston followed him in charging towards gerard but he was flipped over the other vampire and groaned when he hit the ground.

Gerard turned to pete with a menacing glare and he charged towards him but he got slammed to the ground.

They all tried fighting gerard but got beaten the shit out of. Gerard then pulled away when he noticed Patrick was conscious and tried to weakly crawl away.

The vampire smirked and flashed towards the neko. Grabbing his throat and slamming him against the wall.

Patrick struggled against him and had both hands on his wrist in an attempt to get him off, he was seeing black in his vision and chocking on the lack of air.

"I should kill you now, drain you dry and feel your pulse weaken till its gone" gerard said to patrick,

The three started growling but couldn't find the strength to move.

Gerard smirked at the three and bared his fangs, ready to drain Patrick dry.

His fangs barely touched the littles neck before he was stopped and immobilised,

"That's enough gerard" a familiar voice spoke.

All heads snapped towards the figure and say none other than  frank iero standing there with a hand out stopping gerard from killing Patrick.

"You've gone too far now" he said sternly and pulled gerard away from Patrick.

"Daddies!"

The neko let out a loud gasp and fell to the ground and pete, lewis and kingston rushed towards him.

"Get him to a hospital quick" frank said and disappeared with gerard.

Lewis quickly phoned an ambulance and patrick was rushed into hospital followed by the three, they tries keeping up with the paramedics but they lost them through double doors that were held off by other doctors denying them access.

The tree fell to the ground and let the tears fall.


	15. Chapter 15

When the doctor confronted them he had a sorrowful face on and the three vampires faces dropped.

Their kitten wasn't alright.

"He has anaemia because of those vampires. We have given him blood transfusions but his body is rejecting it. We are surprised he is awake" the doctor said to the three.

They all looked at their little kitten. He was so pale and lifeless looking, they said his heartbeat was slower than normal because of the lack of blood in his veins. 

He had an iv drip attached to him because he couldn't keep any food down. Patrick was resting his hand on his now flat stomach. The doctor said they had to prematurely deliver the baby, it was to save them both so they could give patrick the transfusions and so their baby boy wouldn't die.

"Do we have options?" Lewis asked,

"Force him into a coma so he can heal or turn him" the doctor said looking sympathetic,

"I'll leave you alone" he said and walked away.

Kingston sighed and sat on the floor,

"What do we do?" He asked in a frustrated groan,

Neither of then answered him. They didn't know, the only thing they knew is that they didn't want their baby to die. But they didn't know if he wanted to be turned.

"We can't loose him" lewis said.

Pete looked blankly in Patrick's room, the neko was fighting to keep his eyes open. It was now or never.

"We turn him" he said catching their attention.

They both moves to look into the room at Patrick. Their hearts ached to see their baby fighting for his life. Both lewis and kingston nodded in agreement.

"Turn him"

Pete nodded and made his way into the room. Lewis and kingston followed behind and looked at patrick with sad eyes.

The little smiled slightly at them but noticed their sad eyes. His smile dropped and he instantly knew what was happening.

"We love you kitten" kingston said and moves towards him,  
He placed a hand gently on the side of Patrick's face and kisses the little softly letting his tears fall before walking out.

Lewis brushed the hair out of Patrick's eyes and kissed him too.

"Be brave little one" he whispered, following kingston out. Closing the door as His own tears fell.

Patrick locked eyes with pete and his ears drooped onto his head, petes expression was unreadable and it scared Patrick.

"Whats going to happen?" He asked in a small voice.

"You will go to sleep and when you wake up you will be all better" pete smiled but his voice broke at the end.

The little nodded and looked down at his lap. His ears were still flat but he knew what was going to happen.

Pete sat on the bed next to patrick and pulled him into his lap. He placed a finger under the nekos chin and kissed him before moving to graze his neck with his lips.

"Im sorry baby doll" he said before sinking his fangs into Patrick's neck.

The little didn't expect it to hurt so much. The pain of Pete's venom entering his body. He let out a loud cry and gripped onto Pete's shirt tightly as he injected more venom into Patrick's body.

Tears streamed down Patrick's face as the pain gotten worse.

"Daddy. Stop!" He cried when the pain got too much.

He felt himself slowly slip away and pete pulled off. He looked at his daddy one more time before succumbing to the darkness.

Pete lay his little kitten down on the hospital bed and wiped tears away. Patrick looked so peaceful. He kissed the littles lips once more before walking out of the room and into lewis' and kingstons arms all three crying.

But now was the waiting game for their kitten to wake up.


	16. Chapter 16

Gerard was out cold for a while and it annoyed the fuck out of frank. Like seriously, how much does he have to sleep and he's heavy as fuck to move.

When he woke up brendon explained what was going on and how mean the author is going to be to Patrick so he took matters into his own hands and decided to stop gerard.

And fucking finally because Gerard starting groaning and moving. Good, he was waking up.

The first thing he noticed was that he was sat on a chair and his hands were bound behind him.

"Frank?" He groaned, remembering the witch stopping him before knocking him out.

"Fucking hell gerard why do you do these things?" He scolded.

The vampire turned his head to look at the witch and smiled,

"I missed you frank"

Frank scoffed, "of course you did"

Hurt flickered across Gerard's eyes but he looked at frank and they filled with love,

"I didn't mean any harm. I wanted to hurt them the way they did to you"

"You never listen do you?" Frank said to a confused looking Gerard,

"I would never hurt someone like that. Do you even know what you did?"

The vampire shook his head and the witch laughed sarcastically,

"Well for starters you nearly killed the poor neko," 

Anger filled franks eyes and gearard shrunk back. The witch carried on,

"Their baby had to be prematurely born to save them both" his eyes narrowed on the vampire,

"And pets had to turn him" mikey said walking in and frank nodded,

"Which is the most unbareable pain anyone could go through. You know that" frank carried on Mikey's point.

"And you hired someone to kill your own brother" mikey pointed out and franks eyes for darker.

"And for what?" The witch shouted, "love?"

"I thought you were dead" gerard whispered as an argument.

"Its no excuse to cause others harm!"

Mikey folded his arms and glared at Gerard with red eyes, he was pissed. But who could Blame him. His own brother wanted him dead.

"What do you want to do with him?" He asked frank,

"Leave him here. Starve him. Let him feel the pain he has caused the others" 

Mikey nodded at frank and they both walked away switching the light off and leaving Gerard alone in the dark.

He tried moving his hands to try and break the rope but he was too weak. He growled realising that frank put a power block spell on him.

"LET ME OUT!" he yelled,

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" he shouted again and slumped in defeat. They weren't coming back and he knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started writing a new story with thePetetoherPatrick so im going to try and finish this so i can post that one soon.
> 
> Fun fact: im usually tipsy when writing these chapters. ^-^


	17. Chapter 17

Patrick woke up with a loud gasp and was immediately hit with pain. His ears went flat and he started whimpering.

The trio heard their kitten whimper in pain and was immediately at his side, comforting the little.

"Its ok baby" lewis cooed stroking Patrick's hair as the neko wrapped arms around him and started stroking the Little's hair.

They all felt a pang of guilt when Patrick's whimpering got louder.

"It hurts daddies" he cried and buried his head in Lewis' chest.

Pete felt the guilt more because he was the cause of Patrick's pain, he was the one who turned their innocent little kitten.

"Don't feel bad pete" kingston said,

"We would have lost him otherwise"

Pete nodded and looked down, tears brimmed his eyes as he heard Patrick's cries of pain. He knew what the pain of turning was like. He has experienced it as well. You were still dying even after you woke up.

Patrick's cries and whimpers dies down to heavy breaths and the neko looked up at lewis,

He wiped the tears from Patrick's face and kissed him softly, 

"How you feeling baby?" He asked the confused neko,

"Hungry" he mumbled.

The other two looked at pete, he had an unreadable expression as he turnes to kingston,

"Get a glass"

He nodded and rushed off while lewis looked at him,

"What are you doing?" He asked the eldest of the three.

"Bonding us all" he simply said,

"Its only between the newborn and their maker" lewis replied.

"We are basically the same person" pete argued back and lewis shut up.

It was true though. Lewis and kingston were just previous versions of pete. They were still pete, same blood. Same face. Same voice. The only difference was their hair and clothes.

Kingston came back with the glass and handed it to pete. He took the glass and bit into his wrist, placing it over the glass and letting his blood flow through. He waited until it was a third full then passed it to Kingston.

He gave pete a confused glance but followed what he did then passed it onto lewis.

Patrick watched lewis with curiosity as he filled the rest of the glass to the brim then handed the glass carefully to patrick, placing his hand underneath so it didn't spill.

"Drink up" he told the neko.

The little eyed the glass of blood hungrily and tipped it up and sipped a little bit. He looked at lewis and received an encouraging smile. He smiled back and drank the contents of the glass and was given a praise by all three of his daddies.

Patrick felt better and they could all feel the connection setting in place. Pete smirked to himself and felt a little proud knowing they are all connected now. But only he drank Patrick's blood so their bond would be stronger.

Patrick smiled brightly at then all and showed off his new pearly white fangs. He looked alot more paler now but they still loved their kitten all the same.

￼


	18. Chapter 18

Patrick was taken to the neonatal unit to see their baby, he was in a wheelchair because when he tried standing up his legs were shaky and it ended in tears. Poor bby.

The little was very happy to finally be seeing his daughter. Pete, lewis and Kingston were smiling because patrick was smiling. 

He was pretty much his usual little bubbly self after he was fed and given cuddles. He was probably a little shaken up.

The nurse smiled and held the door open as lewis wheeled Patrick into the room where their baby was. Lewis took him straight to the incubator marked wentz, pete and lewis followed.

Patrick looked inside the incubator at his baby. His little girl. He could see a small fluffy tail wagging and smiled brightly.

He looked at Kingston and he smiled as well, and asked the nurse if patrick could hold her.

She nodded and carefully picked up the baby and placed her in Patrick's awaiting arms. The nekos ears perked up and he could hear her fast heartbeat and breathing. The littles eyes widened at the small being in his arms.

"She's so tiny" he said and stroked one of her fluffy strawberry blonde ears.

The three smiled brightly at their little holding their baby girl. She was adorable and so tiny, she was so much like Patrick with her chubby face and button nose. She even had the kitten ears and tail. The doctor told the three that her breathing was irregular and they had to check her over, he also said that she may have a few traits from the three with them being vampires; specifically the red eyes and sharp teeth, but bot as sharp as normal vampire fangs.

She would also have immortality when she grows up and grow to the age of her youngest parent. Which is patrick so she will grow up until 20 then stop.

Patrick was in awestruck at the tiny baby that he carried around. He made this beautiful creature.

"Would you like to name her" the nurse asked and handed pete the birth certificate.

The neko smiled and nodded pulling the baby closer to him and burying his nose into her fair hair.

Scenting; nekos did this to recognise their child and so others can tell who their mother was just by the scent. And in this case she had the scent of pete, lewis and kingston.

"Kizziah" he said smiling down at the baby.

Pete smiled and wrote it down, chuckling when he put 'Jedi' as her middle name and lewis hit him but smiled anyway.

The three were very proud of their little kitten and their new kitten,

Kizziah Jedi wentz.

And you can blame pete for that.


	19. Chapter 19

Pete, lewis and kingston met frank at brendons cottage. They had discussed things earlier but wanted to talk more.

Patrick didn't want the three to leave him but he was still in hospital because the doctors wanted to know how he is reacting to the venom. Plus brendon is with him.

"How is patrick?" Frank asked,

"He's fine" lewis replied.

Frank offered a smile which the three returned and he quickly pushed the spell book towards them.

"If you do this then you cant go back" he told them,

"You two are personalities of pete from previous years"

Lewis and Kingston nodded,

"Its best for patrick and kizzy" kingston said and lewis nodded in agreement.

"The spell includes you all becoming one person, and pete will be the host body. Your strength will combine and you cab protect patrick and kizziah"

"He deserves this but why cant all three of us protect him?" Pete asked,

"We will be stronger as one" lewis said and pete nodded, he was against the idea.

"Talk to patrick. Ill do the spell when both him and kizziah are out of hospital" frank told them and closed the book.

The three nodded and left the cottage to go back to Patrick at the hospital.

\---

Kizziah was allowed out of the care unit to be with patrick. He was so scared of holding her, his ears always went flat on his head when she was in his arms. He could hear her heartbeat and it scared him.

Brendon was in awe at the baby. She was so much like Patrick and so tiny. The witch fawned over her little kitten ears.

"She's adorable patrick" he gushed after the little put her in his arms.

The neko blushed and said a small thank you.

"I should make a little protection charm for this little beauty"

Patrick let out a giggle recognising the sleeping beauty reference.

"So you know why frank had to see my daddies for?" Patrick asked the witch with wide eyes.

Of course Brendon knew why, but he wasn't going to tell Patrick. The three deserved to tell the neko themselves.

He rocked kizziah a few times when she started shuffling ans shook his head.

"I don't. Sorry patrick"

The little huffed but nodded. He wanted his daddies. They appeared after a while and looked at Brendon. He gave kizziah back to patrick.

"You should feed her Patrick" he said as he walked bout and the three followed him.

"What did frank say?"

"He will do the spell after they are out of hospital" kingston said.

"We will tell Patrick before that" lewis said.

"He deserves to know" pete added,

"Is this what you want?" The witch asked.

The all nodded,

"Look after him then" he said sternly and walked out of the hospital and went home.


	20. Chapter 20

Patrick was in tears. 

The three told him that there was only going to be one daddy and obviously because he isn't dumb he knew what it meant and started crying.

"I want three daddies" he sniffled wiping his red eyes.

"Its for the best baby boy" lewis said, rubbing the nekos back.

Kingston walked in with a paper and a bag of Patrick's clothes. They finally let patrick go home because he didn't reject the venom and they allowed kizziah to go with them as well because her lungs strengthened and didn't need the extra support.

"You can come home with us kitten" he smiled.

The little let out a small smile but he was still broken up about his daddies.

Lewis and kingston went to put kizziah in the car seat while pete stayed with patrick.

He was shaky on his legs but he managed to get into a pair of leggings and an oversized T-shirt. Pete helped him a little and kissed Patrick's trembling lips.

"Is this how it will be?" He asked,

"Just me you and kizziah. Baby boy" pete said and pulled patrick in to his embrace.

"Hungry" patrick mumbled looking up at pete with wide red eyes.

"Lets get you home first" he said smiling down at the neko.

Lewis and kingston came walking in with kizziah and a wheelchair for Patrick.

"Ready to go?" Lewis asked.

Pete nodded and patrick climbed into the wheel chair and they left the hospital.

The car ride was quiet and patrick fell asleep with his head on Kingston's shoulder and lewis driving with pete messing with the radio.

"How did he react?" Lewis asked,

"Upset. He wants all three of us" pete said.

"He's our little kitten. But this is whats best for them both" kingston said looking at patrick and kizziah asleep in the back.

"We also need to feed him"

"Copy"

\---

When they got back kingston carried kizziah and put her in her crib while pete helped a hobbling patrick and lewis poured a pack of blood in to a mug and heated it for Patrick.

The scent of blood made Patrick's baby fangs retract and his eyes glow. His neko side made sure that the usual vampiric red eyes didn't show as much and his natural blue eyes glowed.

Patrick quickly drank down the cup with two streams going down his chill and lewis laughed. Licking away the leftover blood and kissing the neko on the lips.

"I don't want you to go" patrick whispered.

"I know"


	21. Chapter 21

They didn't want patrick there when frank did the spell but the little wouldn't leave them. But could they blame him.

"Its a quick spell and you two will dissapear into Pete's mind and he will see all your memories"

Lewis and kingston nodded and Pete sat down.

Brendon had to drag Patrick away into the other room because the neko was in tears and didn't want them to go. He would've gotten in franks way.

The neko was sat in the chair cradling kizzy to his chest, he was mumbling into the sleeping babes hair and tears shined his eyes.

"You'll be ok patrick" brendon said offering the little a small smile.

"I want my daddies" he replied, stroking kizzys back and kissing her little ears.

"Ill go and check on them ok?" Brendon asked,

He got no reply and sighed. He walked out to check on frank.

Patrick let out a sob and pulled kizziah closer. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in her hair. She had all of their scents combined and it felt like home to patrick.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he moved out the way but froze when he heard Pete's voice,

"Baby boy?"

He opened his eyes and looked into the familiar browns of pete. Tears filled his own blue eyes and he launched into petes arms keeping kizziah safely tucked to his chest.

"Daddy!" He cried,

Pete wrapped arms securely around patrick and let the neko sob into his chest.

"Im here now baby. We're here" he said and kissed Patricks head.

Frank walked in and looked at the pair, brendon smiled at the other witch as they both watched the small family with warn hearts.

"Take it easy pete" he addressed the older vampire,

"And take care of patrick" brendon added,

Pete nodded and looked at then before locking gazes with the neko. Patrick smiled up at him and held kizziah closer to his chest.

"I would protect patrick and our daughter at all costs" he said, kissing the neko softly.

Patrick's eyes sparkled and he nuzzles into Pete's chest.

"Ill cast a cloaking spell, no one can find you that way" frank said and mumbled a few words.

"Thank you" pete said

The two witches nodded then made their leave.

"I love you daddy" patrick mumbled into his chest,

"I love you too baby boy" pete replied back and kissed the nekos plump lips. Patrick's eyes shined bright and the little couldnt be any happier.

They had a future to look forward to and a baby girl to raise.

\---

The end


End file.
